Presently, to the art are known various methods of hydrocarbon production which include an exposure of a hydrocarbon containing bed to some influence or other.
Known in the art is a method of oil production, comprising an influence on a hydrocarbon containing bed and extraction of hydrocarbons therefrom through a well (U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,621).
According to said method the influence is exerted by means of an injection of a gaseous fluid, such as carbon dioxide, to a hydrocarbon containing bed and exposure of the hydrocarbon containing bed to the action of elastic vibrations which increases the carbon dioxide flow and improves oil production efficiency. However, said method requires to inject substantial volumes of gas and, furthermore, a direct action of elastic vibrations on a hydrocarbon containing bed leads to degassing of oil which results in a need to inject an extra volume of carbon dioxide into the hydrocarbon containing bed.
The prior art shows a method of exploiting a flooded oil deposit, comprising an influence on a hydrocarbon containing bed and extraction of hydrocarbons therefrom through a well (SU,A,1596081).
In this method the influence is exerted by means of elastic vibrations from a vibration seismic source which increases oil production only from highly flooded deposits owing to a coagulation of oil dissipated through the flooded hydrocarbon containing bed, and, thus, to a recovery of its mobility.
Said method, however, is inefficient at exploiting an oil deposit having a low flooding factor inasmuch as in this case there occurs an accelerated motion of water, rather than oil, to a well, which results in an increased volume of water extracted from the wells, the oil extraction being reduced.
To the art is known a method of gas condensate production, comprising an additional influence on a hydrocarbon containing bed and extraction of hydrocarbons therefrom through a well (S. N. Zakirov "Theory and Designing of Exploitation of Gas and Gas Condensate Deposits", 1989, Nedra, Moscow). According to said method the additional influence is exerted by means of repumping gas into a hydrocarbon containing bed, maintaining thereby a bed pressure, which prevents a precipitation of a portion of hydrocarbons to a liquid phase and their losses. However, a necessity to inject dried gas into a hydrocarbon containing bed results in a long conservation of gas resources which increases maintenance costs.
Also, known in the art is a method of exploiting a gas, gas condensate or oil deposit, including an influence on a hydrocarbon containing bed and extraction of hydrocarbons therefrom through a well (A. Kh. Mirzandzhandze, I. M. Ametov, K. S. Basniev et al. "Technology of Natural Gas Production", 1987, Nedra, Moscow).
According to said method, the influence on hydrocarbon containing bed is exerted by means of injecting water into it, which displaces a hydrocarbon fluid toward a well. In this method, substantial volumes of water should be injected into a hydrocarbon containing bed through injection wells which entails extra maintenance expenditures for exploiting a deposit, and also losses in a case when entrapped gas and oil are flooded and, as a result, retained in the bed, unextracted hydrocarbons may amount from 15 to 40 percent. Due to large volumes of entrapped gas, said method is not generally used for exploitation of gas and gas condensate deposits.
To the art is known a method of producing hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, comprising an influence on a hydrocarbon containing bed and extraction of hydrocarbons therefrom through a well (A. Kh. Mirzandzhandze, A. G. Durmishyan, A. G. Kovalev, T. A. Allakhverdiev "Exploitation of Gas Condensate Deposits", Nedra, Moscow).
According to said method, a constant gradient pressure is created between gas and oil zones of hydrocarbon containing bed due to forming a gas margin, which provides a displacement and transport of oil by gas and extraction of oil from a well. Said method, however, requires a forced and, generally, prolonged conservation of industrial resources of gas in the hydrocarbon containing bed. At the same time, if gas contains a condensate, retrograde losses of condensate occur before the beginning of the gas condensate region exploitation. In a case the stratum waters possess insufficient activity and head, the gas condensate losses increase.